Trust
by LastHymn
Summary: Are we here to live our lifes..or are will here to die in this hell we call the world..Squanoa :WARNING MATURE CONTENT AFTER 2ND CHAPTER CHILDREN UNDER 15 DO NOT READ PERIOD!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) : Final fantasy 8 does not belong to me.. Sue me and Ill eat your children..On that note children be warned this story will not be for the faint of heart.

**Beginning of the End..**

_We've come so far.. and lost it all.. No mind could begin to understand our story.. It breaks time.. and breaks life itself.. I've been so battered and beaten in this life.. my eyes have turned from blue innocence.. To a gray death storm.. painted in endless blood..and no pity.. Even the most cruel maniac would fear taking a step in my mind.._

_Killing..Death destruction.. This is just a small taste of what I've become.. Kill the pain..and live in sweet bliss...can I do it..Honestly..No.. I suppose not.. Some are born cursed..im one of the unfourtunate that has to walk in pain.. I fear nothing.. and this is my story.. The story of a boy.. a man.. a SeeD.. and a killer.._

_"What a boring day..." _I thought as I stood in the darkness of the far side of the classroom.. _"I suppose ill skip english and go training afterwards.." _Clunching my gunblade in my hand as I held it close.. my gunblade was my pride.. my heart and soul had been poured into it.. The steel elegance up to the chambers of the barrel all of it fit perfectly.._"Oh Well.. I suppose Zell will be begging me to come along also.. maybe Seifer too to try and show me up..Doubtful.. Damn.. He'd probably try to kill me if I let my guard down.." _-Sighs- "_Well.. Guess ill go through the motions .."_

The Teacher looked across the room as he picked up the attendance book and frowned looking at me

"Xu" she said boringly

"Here!" xu replied back quickly.

"Seifer" no reply for a moment as the door opened

"Yeah..Im here." seifer proclaimed angrily staring at me as he walked and sat down and leaned back all cozy

"Zell" she said enthusiastically.

"How Could you ask? This is my favorite class.. HOTDOGS after this period YES!" Zell said idiotically

"Ahem..Squall Loire.." She said tauntingly.. as her eyes widened when I stood and began walking out of the room..

_"Damn teachers..always trying to get my blood raging.. screw them.. how could she .." _I felt eyes on my back as I walked somberly out as I looked back I saw large brown eyes gaping at me sadly the teacher followed me out and pushed me against the wall and started throwing insults my way like "Bitch..Panzy..Idiot..failure..trash.." I didnt care..till he said "Father..Good for nothing and loser" in the same sentance..I broke his nose and beat him back into the class room up against his desk and started pummeling harder and harder until I couldent see straight..things turned red.. Seifer and zell started pulling me off but I lunged back at him ripping into him more until "She" came and started telling me to stop with tears in her eyes.. _"Stop! WHY, WHY HE DESERVES THIS!" _I thought deeply as I stared at her..She was the geeky girl in the school.. never really talked..was on the computer alot and never really said much to anyone she was wearing black baggy jeans with a thrice t-shirt on that said "red sky"

"Im sorry.." I said lowly looking at her as I walked out ..Truth is ..my fathers name was Laguna Loire.. He abandoned me and made amends by saving my life and sacrificing his own..he died saying my mothers name first..then raines.. then mine..before he passed he told me he loved me..It was the first time I had cried in years..but I paid no mind..I pay my respects every year and pour some of his favorite wine on his grave.

"My name Is Squall Raine Leonheart..Not Squall Loire.. Dont mix it up again..or ill kill you.." I said turning my back walking out of the room hearing not too much long after a.. "Mister Leonheart please report to the principals office"

_"great.. the shits hitting the fan.." _I walked to the elevator going up to the top walking out eyeballing the door as I walked into Headmaster cids office.

"Squall..This is unacceptable.. you've beaten a teacher near death he's barely able to stand up he keeps repeating "Why did I taunt him" over and over I understand he provoked you but use restraint son! there is no need to get this violent your lucky miss Rinoa Heartilly convienced me not to expel you she told me everything"

I looked at him coldly and bowed my head "Yes headmaster.. it wont happen again.. I swear."

"Good. as punishment for the over compensation I propose you show misses heartilly around the school.. she is new here you know" He turned his back as Rinoa came into the room.. she looked alot different.. her hair was down her uniform was unbuttoned revealing a white blouse and she looked upset.

"Hello.." she said sadly looking at me.. "Im sorry I came to the headmaster.."

"Its okay..I didnt want to be expelled and without you doing damage control before he could you saved my ass.." I said bluntly

"Well..your very welcome im sorry About all this trouble" she said sweetly lifting her spirits

"Well..Shall we go..? We have alot of ground to cover before its lights-out" I said trying to relax.

"Sure thing, Im kind of hungry can we hit the cafeteria first?"

"Yeah, I havent eaten in two days.. haha I just got paid ya know." I said jokingly..though it was true I hadnt eaten in two days..

"Okay! lets go" she grabbed my hand and started leading me to the elevator as it began going down to the first floor.

_"What am I doing..acting all cozy around her.. why Havent I told her to get back..? dammit..what am I thinking..Oh well.."_

"Why so quiet?" she proclaimed looking up at me

"Nothing..I just zone out sometimes."

"Oh okay...I do every now in then but only when im thinking really hard..then my head hurts."

_"Honestly..you remind me of Selphie..you two would get along easily.."_

"SQUALLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY" A loud voice cried female as a brown haired slender girl ran and tackled me

"Umph" I let out as I hit the ground

"Squally! Trouble Trouble Danger Will Leonheart DANGER!"

"What is it?"

"Zell !! T-Rexar !! NO GM'S! HURRY COME QUICK" She said eagerly.

"DAMMIT!" I jumped up unsheathing my gunblade and began running for the training center as rinoa and selphie closely followed

Jumping in the corrodor I heard zell struggling as I leaped out to his side staring up at the beast that could easily crush me..

"What the hell were you thinking dumbass!" I said in spite

"IT ATTACKED ME MAN HELP ME OUT!" Zell looked exhausted and had scars on his body all over

I looked up at the t-rexar as it head bunted me to the ground smashing me down and began roaring.. I began spitting up blood as Rinoa looked at me

"You pathetic bitch of a lizard..Im going to use you for new Boots DAMMIT!" I said jumping upwards looking it in the eye as it stood straight up making his neck vunerable..yet the tail came and swiped me though before I hit the wall I popped a shot off and it landed in his neck.. I hit the wall violently ..then darkness...

-+-+-+-+Rinoa's POV+-+-+-+-

"Oh HYNE!" I said running to squall grabbing him up looking at the beast as it fell to the ground

"Squall SQUALL wake up" I slapped him a few times as Zell picked him up running him to the infirmary looking as it was closed.

"Shit" Zell said "His dorm is closed right now too for renovation"

"Take him to mine then!" I said looking at the unconcious bloody man he carried..in all this ..I noticed..he slept so soundly.. and looked so handsome.. and he had a smile on his face..one full of pride and glory.. like a lion almost..

"okay!" I snapped out of it as zell yelled loudly as we ran to my dorm quistis followed and began taking his cloathes off starting with his jacket she took his boots off shirt jacket and pants checking for broken bones.

"He's fine.. just bruised up bad nothing too serious" Quistis said it so reassuringly she was brilliant and probably could be getting paid more as one of Kawadaki's subordinates than a Teacher.

"Let him sleep here until he's able to walk keep his cloathes off him so the bruises dont get disturbed." She said covering him up.

"Okay I understand" everyone walked out as I sat beside him looking at his face and chest. I got up and walked to my dresser and pulled out my favorite outfit and began getting undressed.

-+-+-+-+Squall's POV+-+-+-+

_Where am I..? In heaven..? _A vision of seifer showed up in my foresight _..no..I must be in hell if he's here. .. I feel so..comfortable.. I smell something..sweet..and .._ brightness fluttered my eyes as they cracked revealing a naked girl standing in front of me she hadnt noticed I was there.. and I did like the view somewhat.. not that im perverted.. but I am human after all..

She turned around so gracefully showing her body off in the mirrior checking her skin making sure it was still toned or if she needed to work out _"This isnt right.." _ I sat up as the cover fell wincing in pain as she turned around quickly grabbing a cover and hiding her exposed body.

"OH! Squall..you shouldent be awake yet! go back to sleep.."

I was still dazed..she was probably right.."sleep is my best medicine right now.. ill just sleep.."

---**12:30 AM**---

I woke up looking down at my chest seeing a night gown shoulder peice and a arm across my chest remembering everything that had happened. the arm moved up as her head nestled against my neck..

"You awake..?" I whispered quietly trying not to disturb her if she wasent.

"..." nothing was exclaimed but the sound of light breathing as I pulled her closer to me looking down falling asleep once more...

"Rinoa... Heartilly.."

Fade to black

A/N This is the pleasant beginning..there will be a pleasant end.. a spoiler.. if your looking for relationship turmoil.. do not look here.. this is a dark story in which without Rinoa and squall being together... one of them would die if you are all about relationship turmoil.. Dont look here.


	2. Cherry blossoms and Black blood

**(A/N) Im not a dark man.. But.. I Am grimance.. and in this story.. you'll now see why I chose the name "Last" hymn..**

**Death is not in the hearts and minds of children for they dont understand it.. Death is not in the minds of men.. for they feel they will live forever..**

**A woman is not wise because she is insightful.. its because women understand the way of life and death better.. Death.. such a bitter sweet word..**

**Chapter 2... The Day time Wept..**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**"Squall.. Squallll!" Rinoa said pushing me conciousness**

**"Ugh..." I proclaimed deeply.. "yeah..?"**

**"Squall I wanted to know if you were hungry.."**

_**"Hungry..? I just got my ass kicked by a giant lizard.. OF COURSE IM HUNGRY.., Oh well thought that counts.."**_

**"Yeah..Im pretty hungry.." I said moving slightly feeling pain throughout my body yet not letting my face express it.**

**"Okay Good, Ill be right back assuming zell hasnt hit the lunch room yet.. he stuffed 19 hotdogs in his shorts this morning ketchup and all hehe"**

**"Sounds about right.. Thats Zell for you.." I laughed a little.**

**"Okay Ill be right back" She said as she began walking through the door.. She was so elegant with the way she walked.. I could stare at her all day... "**_**Dammit..Cant get involved with a woman right now.. not today of all days.." **_**I stared at the calendar looking where it read "July 4th.." **_**"On my calendar it truly does represent the day I was set free.. Lagun...My father.. died protecting me from An army..Blasting...and blasting.. gun fire.. from my gunblade.. and from my fathers gun.. so sad... he died taking a bullet for me.. so I could live in my own pity maybe.. so I could live to find happiness.. perhaps.." **_**I reached and gripped my gunblade tight looking at my cloathes on the floor getting up and began getting dressed. **_**"I guess I should visit his grave.." **_

**"Hey! They didnt have hotdogs so I got you a hamburger and some fri... Where are you going..?" she said confused.**

**"To visit someone.." I said with great sorrow in my voice as I began stumbling out of the bed pulling my pants up and buckling my bullet strap.**

**"Can I come too? I havent been out of the garden in awhile you know?" She said looking with hope in her eyes.**

**I shook my head resistantly "I suppose so.. Just dont be loud.. He always did hate loud women.."**

**Rinoa's POV**

_**"did..? I wonder who he's talking about.." **_** I thought as we walked through the door..**

_**"I am Rinoa Heartilly.. Age 17 height roughly 5'5 eye color Dark Brown Hair color Raven Black.. and the Man beside me.. SeeD trainee Squall Leonheart.. Age 18.. eye color.. unknown.. height 5'11 roughly.. brown hair.. and a gorgeous pose."**_

**We began walking down to the quads to get a car.. the headmaster looked at squall sadly as he handed a set of keys to him as I climed in the passenger seat.**

_**"I wonder where were going.." **_**I thought quietly to myself.**

**"Where headed for Esthar.." Squall said it so ghastly.. almost as though he had lost all insight of the road and all his surroundings**

**"Okay" I said smiling as we began the two day trip I reached pulling my hair back into a ponytail lowering my window as he turned on the radio. Thrice was on playing Music box.**

**"So.. Esthar.. isnt that the most technolized city in the world or some jazz?" I said jokingly**

**  
"I Hate esthar.. and the soldiers..but I dont resent the governer.. he was a close friend to my father.."**

_**"father.. thats who we must be visiting! I wonder what he looks like! he must look alot like squall!"**_

**"So then were going to see your father?" I said happily.**

**"Yeah..something like that.." he said as if he were in deep thought.**

**Squalls POV  
**

_**"Ah shit.. I took a wrong turn.. Damn roadmaps!" **_** Hours past as we talked and talked... then it turned 2 o'clock in the morning and I began getting weary.. We stopped in Deling city to get a hotel room hoping to get away with sleeping in seperate beds this time.**

**"Lets stop for the night.." I said looking at her opening the car door.**

**  
"Okay Boss," her eyes narrowed on the hotel doorway as I walked up to it.. She was staring at ..my ass .. I could feel her eyes on it.. How demented.. I just got back from having my ass kicked now she wants to eye rape it..Wonderful..Rinoa followed quickly behind as I paid for a two bedroom hotel as we walked upstairs opening the door .. It was a nice room smoking clean sheets though..**

**I walked into the bathroom pulling the dufflebag out opening it up pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt with a button up chest taking off my necklace and ring placing my gunblade to the side**

**"Hey Squall Do you wanna get room service?" Rinoa said it loudly as I started the shower**

**"Yeah.. I dont mind.. Get whatever seems decent enough to eat.. nothing soupy.. I dont trust these bastards." I said in all seriousness hearing an "Okay!" coming from the other room.**

**I began washing off sinking my head down under the shower head feeling brush past down to my scalp.**

**"Squall its here! They gave us Wine! YAY!! RED WINE!" she said happily.**

_**"God..Please tell me this isnt her first time drinking... I dont need a sloppy phycopath jumping on me all night.."**_

**I stepped out of the shower casually, slipping on my boxers first then my pants and shirt pulling the long sleeves up to my elbow walking into the next room..**_** "Oh sweet Hyne.. what the HELL IS SHE DOING!" **_**Rinoa was laying down underneath the covers downing her second glass or what I would assume her second glass of wine as I grabbed the bottle it was half full.**

**"Uh.. Rinoa.. How much did you drink..?" I said looking at her blinking**

**"Uhm.. 3 glasses but I feel totally fine!! Seriously" she said I could tell it hadent hit her.."**_**Yet**_**"**

**"Alrighty.." I said looking at her as I took the bottle and began drinking straight from it as it began going all the way down.. Definately shouldent have drank that much.. **_**"dammit.. hahah.. Half a bottle of Concentrated Red wine.. how nice.. I should be feeling nice and loop..."**_

**"AHhahahahahhahaha, Hey Squallllyyyyyy.." Rinoa sounded disoriented looking at me.**

**"Uh.., Yeah..?" Confusingly I stupidly looked at her as she was lifting her nightgown showing off her garments I felt a slight bit of blood come from my nose as she winked at me.**

**"Want some?" she said smiling with blush drunken cheeks.**

**"No.. Im okay.. I dont feel like it at this very point in time." I said laying my head down and turning around**

**"Oh Well I guess Ill just enjoy myself and let you listen "ALL" night" she said drunken toned**

_**"damn.. this blows.. Im not gonna get laid on the day my pop passed on.. no way in hell.. maybe tomarrow.. Not today dammit..", "I think to myself too much.."**_

**"ahh... AH!" Rinoa was moaning trying to catch my attention. as I flew a pillow over my head she frowned**

**"FINE! JERK!" she said laying down quickly rolling her head to the other side of the bed.. So much for two beds.. **

**"You'll thank me tomarrow.." I said closing my eyes..drifting...**

_**"blood..BLOOD.. LAGUNA BLOOD EVERYWHERE! HELP ME LAGUNA PLEASE GET SQUALL GET HIM OUT OF HERE HES TOO YOUNG.. LAGUNA! GRAB ELLONE TOO LAGUNA DO AS I SAY QUICKLY" **_**Visions filled my eyes as my father swooped me up.. a braided ponytail hitting my back as we ran from the house and the soldiers began throwing gas on it as we escaped out the back. **

_**"RAINE!" **_**my father exclaimed with a loud voice **_**"NO! YOU BASTARDS!" **_**He pulled a gun out as they threw a match to torch the house -click ..click..- **_**"The sound of a machine gun rang out across the entire town one-hundred and thirty-nine soldiers fell to this massive destruction.. dying.. blood.. everywhere.. I walked to the scene as one soldier aimed a gun at me.." **_**"SQUALL GET OUT OF THE WAY" -flash-**

**"AH!" I said waking up quickly looking around as rinoa woke up looking at me putting a hand on my stomach**

**"..-yawn- Whats wrong Squall?" a tired voice rang as I looked around deeply insetting my eyes throughout the room I was in**

**"Nothing..Just a dream.." **_**"Im such a bad liar.. but.. I guess it doesnt matter."**_

**"..oh..okay.." She said proclaiming a hint of sorrow in her voice **

**"Go back to bed..Im going to get a pack of smokes.." I said walking out of the room.. I made my way down the stairs.**

**"ELLONE HOLD UP YOU BITCH" I heard a loud roaring voice yell through the hallway.. I walked towards it snapping my fingers as a small bit of fire rang out.**

**"Your a stupid bitch..Thought you could get away from me..? They dont call me K.P. for nothing you know." The man said.. he looked like a cracked out junky as the woman stood there as he smacked her around **

**"Hey..pal..you wanna take your hand off that young lady..?" I said with a demented grin on my face**

**"Screw off jackass this is my bitch and Im going to mess her shit up for trying to get away from me" he said **

**I took my hand to the side as I looked at him and snapped my fingers three more times as bigger and bigger flames pulled forth.. "Afraid not..My sisters name was Ellone.. She died Twelve years ago today In Esthar.. heh.. your ass is mine" I shot the flame hitting him in the side of the head as brain matter leaked across the carpet.. his eyes bleeding out of his head as hit knees hit the floor and blood squirted from what was left of his skull.**

**The girls eyes were widened as she stared at me.. not in fear.. but in interest.. **

**"Uhm.. Excuse me.. you name... is your name Squall...Loire..?" She said looking at me**

**I looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Yeah.. once upon a time who wants to know.." I looked at her closing one eye**

**"No one important.." she hung her head looking down at the corpse seeing it for one last time as I froze it then casted demi throwing it to feed Diablos.**

**"Well then.. ill be on my way.." I said staring at her on my way to the stairs.**

**  
"Loire.." she said in a loud voice "Loire is my last name..My father was someone who looked alot like you.. Could be a coninsidence.. His name was.."**

**"Laguna.. And your mother is Raine?" I said laughing **

**  
"Your not the first person who claimed to be my sister im afraid. you want the insurance right?" I said looking at her hatefully.**

**"No Squall.. I want to talk with you" she exclaimed calmly.**

**"Fine..Talk with me im here.." I looked at her with a devils glare. **

**"After dad died I went looking for you..spent ten years of my life trying to find you.. thats when I met up with this guy he tried to help me.. said he was holding you captive.. until I could work off a finders fee..but..it looks like I was wrong.. " she said sadly..**

**"My sister had a middle name.. What was it?" I said smiling about to laugh after all my sister..**

**"I have no middle name squall your the only one out of our family with one." she said slyly.**

**my eyes widened.." Go to room 410 and tell a girl named Rinoa ill be right back.. im going to get some smokes.." I walked down the stairs going out to the corner store the shop attendant was nice enough she smiled at me as she asked What could I get for you?**

**"A pack of paul mall lights." I said looking at my small bit of travel money sighing as I walked out packing them grabbing my lighter and blowing out a puff of smoke as I walked back down the street.**

**I headed upstairs and went into room 410 looking at Ellone as I did .. "12 years.." I sighed looking at her as she gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek**

**"You've grown alot Squall..Im proud of you." she said smiling at me.**

**"Ellone .. Head to Balamb Garden.. Tell headmaster cid your last name.. he'll give you room and board for free.. Im positive."**

**"I will.. I need to go my car is running.. Ill see you then squall.. tell dad hi..for me.. you know." she said looking at me walking out of the door.**

"So.. your father passed away.." Rinoa looked at me sighing "July 4th.. right? today is July 5th..you know.."

**"Yeah.. We should get on the road.. Im visiting my family.. not just my father." I said as she looked at me confused. I lit another cigarette blowing smoke out of my nose and mouth shrugging. "Lets go." we both headed down to the car as we climbed in and started driving off.**

**I looked as suddenly a man dressed in a subtile uniform for a militant general .."dad.." I heard rinoa say.. "Squall..stop the car.." she looked at me as I did she stepped out of the car looking at the general as I stepped out..**

**General Caraway: Rinoa.. What are you doing here..?**

**Rinoa looked at him, "Im on a road trip.. with my boyfriend Squall." she looked at me nudgingly**

**General Caraway: I see.. You didnt tell me in any of your letters.. **

**Rinoa smiled "Dad you know I love you but ! your not lucky enough to scare off another one!"**

**"Uhm.. hi sir.. Im Squall Leonheart" I bowed my head in respect as I raised it.**

**"I Like this kid already who is he?" he looked laughingly**

**"A SeeD.." Her dads eyes widened "WHAT!? RINOA GET IN THE HOUSE AND TELL YOUR MOTHER EXACTLY WHO YOUR SEEING!"**

**"Hey..Hey.." I said calmly. "No need to get angry..."**

**"You get in the house too you little bastard Ill show you what SeeDs do to women." I shrugged off what he said and followed.**

**I walked into the house and followed Rinoa into the kitchen looking at a woman with beautiful Raven hair and an Angelic figure.. almost looked just like her daughter..**

**  
"Laguna..? Is that you..?" She said proclaimingly**

**"What happened to your hair?! YOU CUT IT!?" She said in a rough voice.**

**"uh No.. you see what had happened was.. I was in the barber shop about a year ago.. and got my ponytail snipped off." I said looking confused.**

**"Laguna you're so big! You must have been working out alot! Uh.. My name is Squall Not Laguna.." Her eyes widened.. **

**"your..his Son? correct?" she said a little dissapointed.**

**"Yes Ma'am.. Im his youngest child," I said briskly.**

**"I see.. you look alot like him.. but you have your mothers eyes definately...Raine was a beautiful woman you know."**

**"I would'nt know.. I dont remember.." I said walking off shrucking outside of the house walking to the car as Rinoa closely followed hopping in.**

**"Im sorry..my dad hates SeeDs.. he's been against them since your father met my mother.. and well..you saw her eyes when she saw you..she odviously still loves him.." Rinoa said dragging her head while looking at me**

**"Lets just go.." **_**"fuck.. I cant take this..everyone knew him but me.. I cant even remember my mother.. and my father died.." **_** I slammed my hands on the steering wheel "FUCKING SHIT" **

**Rinoa jumped at this as we drove.. we kept moving.. and moving.. five or six hours down the road on the way to timbers train station.. we saw it.. the war of a life time.. blood..covering the floor.. I got out taking my gunblade making Rinoa take shelter.. a soldier jumped out as he took a couple of shots I cut his head in half.. just enough to make his skull peel back and his neck hang by his skin.. Suddenly I heard a gun shot coming from my rear I turned firing back with my semi-gun built off my fathers model blasting multiple times blowing five holes in the soldier blood splattering a woman standing behind him.. I turned coldly as I walked closer to the train station as another few soldiers ambushed me with their swords out smiling at the numbers.. I grinned at them evily Throwing my blade into ones face quickly turning chopping ones arm off .. on that note I stabbed the other in the pelvis ripping through his flesh.. I was now covered in blood.. I did'nt care.. Haha..Why Should I? I have No fear of death to me Glory IS death. Another few men ambushed me out of the train and one shot me in the leg I hobbled for a second now smiling even broader following my shots off nailing him in between the eyes as I turned shoving my blade through his partners eye then pulling the trigger blowing his head clean off his shoulders.**

**"Now now now kids.. A war in my country? I think not.. ahahahah.." I laughed in demoncy as Zell headmaster Cid Seifer and Quistis drove up as I was killing a few more Galabaldian soldiers the way I moved the way I shot.. It wasnt me fighting.. it was "Him" .. The one that lives inside me him.. "griever.."**

**"COMON YOU PUNKASSES I WANT MORE MORE BLOOD MORE KILLING IM NOT DONE YET IM GOING TO GO MID EVIL ON YOUR ASSES I DONT FEEL THIS SHIT YET IM NOT SATISFIED COME'ON YOU COWARDS MORE MORE BLOOD I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN MY FEET WET YET!" I yelled in anger .. perhaps frustration.. I dont remember.. **_**"Who Am I...Where Am I.. I know.. Im fighting.. but im not in control... what is this..? this anger...It feels so good.. my heart is beating so fast.. so fast..I can see.. I can feel the blood raging in my veins.. Who am I right now..? I dont want this to end.. more.. more... I want..." **_**"MORE MORE MORE I HAVENT KILLED YOU ALL YET!" I shouted breaking one of the soldiers noses into their brain then cutting another from the middle of his head splitting down through his pelvis.**

**All of a sudden.. I regained control.. my blood stopped.. I saw Rinoa.. covered in Blood.. her eyes full of tears as I lowered my blade staring at her a Man attacked from the back as I shoved my blade into his gut pulling it out.**

**"Squall... What have you done.." she said darkly..**

**"I did..what I had to do.." I started limping back to the car as Seifer walked up to me grabbed my by the shoulder turning me around punching me in the face as my eyes became enraged**

**Seifer: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DUMBASS! YOU JUST KILLED THE ENTIRE ARMY I WAS SENT HERE TO KILL!**

**"..." I stared at seifer with a "dont fuck with me right now" kind of look.. he back up and stepped over to zell.**

**"Squall.. what was that..?" Quistis said**

**"I Have never seen you act like that man.." Zell said as I looked down at the blood of atleast 30 or 40 men seeping into my cloathes**

**"Squall... What...How...When did you get...This strong...?" Headmaster cid said looking at me with wide eyes. I began taking my shirt off as well as my pants shirt and boxers getting dressed behind the van in a clean pair of cloathes wearing baggy black jeans with wide legs and a chain that hung down half of my theigh as well as a white undershirt with a black Denim jacket with short sleeves that had a Red Angel on the back.**

**"I am a SeeD...A mercanary...A killer.. and a Man.. I kill for money.. I expect to get paid." I said glaring deeply into cids eyes.**

**"Of course..Of course! you just saved us a weeks worth of work! minus the corpse cleanup." he said rumming through his suitcase giving me 20,000 gil**

**I began walking back to the car as Rinoa grabbed my arm holding on to me she looked up at me now her eyes turning red and puffy from the tears that she had shed "You...killed all of them..? You did...you..really did.."**

**"No..They died twelve years ago.. all of them.. when they killed my mother...my father and burnt my home town to the ground.. and if I find the world leader of the Galabaldian army.. Ill make sure he dies slow." I opened the car and sat down and closed the door and locked them and began to drive off. "Go home Rinoa if you cant accept this ..your not cut out to be a SeeD." I called out.**

**"Dont listen to him Rinoa." Seifer said**

**"I've seen him like this once before.. the day someone tried to kill me.. I know I fuck with squall alot.. but he's like a younger brother.. together we killed half of the nations rebel forces together" Seifer said it so calmly**

**"He is a killer.. Born and Blessed to kill..A true Knight and what a SeeD is meant to be..not caring about who see's what.. he has no guilt.. no fear.. to him..it isnt even about money .. or whos right or wrong.. he just wants revenge.. and something more.. Rinoa.. I know you liked him..I understand if you dont no.." Quistis stopped mid sentance.**

**Rinoa's POV**

**I held my hand up shoving quistis to stop talking.**

**"No.. I still like him.. now I understand why he's so quiet.."**

**"Good.." Quistis said slyly "Once he gets back.. We need you to do us a favor to make him ease up some.. heh-heh..heh.."**

**------ The next Day ----**

**"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THIS!?" I looked at the skimpy outfit quistis had picked out it was a short short short mini skirt with a black tight top and a blue cutaway coat as well a black bra and black pair of panties.. "Quistis I could just wait for him naked rather than have him strip all this junk off me!"**

**"I didnt say sleep with him I said ease him up! Besides squall gets nose bleeds too easy he'd be a baby afterwards too I have a feeling." quistis said jokingly. **

**"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!" Zell came in yelling as he gave the O.K. On my outfit as quistis and zell ran out I sat and waited.**

**Squall's POV  
**

**"hmm.." I swiped my access card to my room as a Miss Rinoa heartilly was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed smiling at me**

**"Welcome back" She said smiling**

**"Thought I told you to go home." I said Looking at her evily**

**She uncovered herself revealing her outfit.**

**"Nope, You still havent finished me showing around the school either, This is my first time in the boys dorm also so I figured I'd wait in your room."**

**I shrugged "Well..Whatever." I put my gunblade back in its case it looked shiney..brand new actually the blood was completely cleaned off it the war and triumph was just lost in the sharpness and elegance of the blades fold I closed the case sighing falling back on my bed as Rinoa got on top of me and started rubbing my shoulders**

**"Chill out" she said smiling**

**"Im trying" I said looking up at her as she kept rubbing my shoulders I turned around as she worked her way around my back.**

**"Wanna go grab some food?" She said casually**

**"Yeah..sounds good..and..hey Im sorry for being rude.. the first time I killed someone I was nine.. so im used to it.. you know?" **

**Her eyes widened.."Yeah..I see Oh hey! Zell didnt go to the cafeteria today hotdogs and pepsi sound okay!?"**

**"Dr.pepper is better." I said Competatively**

**"Nu Uh!" She said back childishly.**

**"Uh Huh!" I replied smiling a little bit trying to relax as I turned grabbing her hips looking at her seriously.**

**She gave me a hug and began to pull back up.. I grabbed her chin softly and pulled her into a deep kiss..**

**-----Fade to Black-----**

**(A/N) I told you.. This is only the tip of the ice burg.. soon it will have alot more Violence .. maybe some "saucy" stuff as I believe some people call it maybe some gore guts hell on earth I havent even brought in the common GF's yet. Review it and tell me what you think NO ONE UNDER 15 READ THIS FAN FIC ON CHAPTER 3 PERIOD. And please review:)**


	3. King of the Unknown

(A/N) the tides change for us all...my tides are shifting for the worse in my own life.. so I will write how I'd expect my life to play as in this story.. I pour my blood and soul into this chapter hoping to find a release.. in the end perhaps I will find my own in relizing my own writing has set me free.. Perhaps.. Perhaps my writing will finally drive me to the brink of Insanity.. Perhaps..Or Maybe.. I'll just find out how deep my soul goes into the realm of the creptic thinking of pain and torment.. and this destruction my mind is reaving upon itself will subside and I will find not just peace but a destruction of my minds eye so beautiful I will be at peace within my sorrow.. Im not a so called emo.. this is fact of life this is the beginning that has no end, The lies that have no truth , The Damnation that seeks no repentance, The Key that has no lock , The writer without his pen, The Warrior without his Blade, the Defender without his shield.. But most important ... The Innocent that has lost his pride as what I was once proud to have called myself a child.

Tearing Flesh...,Blood from Bone  
I am the beginning and the end, The Alpha and Omega You shall worship no false gods before me for I am God.

"That was nice..." I left rinoas lips wanting more but unable to find the appropriate time to give her her feelings worth This is so wrong.. I feel bashed and dirty my hands are too staind┘ God what am I to do.. Fight and die.. Or live and fight.. this kiss has brought too much to my mind┘

-PA System- ALL SEEDS REPORT OUTSIDE OF THE GARDEN IMMEDIATELY INVASION OF THE GALBADLIAN ARMY QUICKLY COME FULLY ARMED AND READY TO FIGHT I REPEAT ARMED AND READY SHOOT TO KILL NO REMORSE NO MERCY!

Shit.. looks like its time..

-Squall quietly moved to the other side of the room taking out his gunblade seeing the memory of all who he had slain resonating within its deep beautiful shining glow.. A knight of blood is reconciled to breath once again to protect those who have held him so dear.. √

Awaken Griever.. my soul the force that my own soul has forged from pain and hate over these past years.. awaken and rise.. allow my rage to spill the blood of the wicked and reign high over them.. I summon you griever..

-Rinoas POV-

⌠Squall┘SQUALL.. please.. don▓t go.. I don▓t want to see you like that again.. please..■

⌠Quiet woman.. Squalls not here right now┘■

-Squall left the room seeing all the men swarming out as Rinoa ran behind him keeping close afraid.. deathly afraid of whats coming..-

-Squalls POV-

⌠Squall!■ Seifer called

⌠I▓m here seifer..■ I exclaimed lazily.

⌠those bastards finally grew a pair .. We get to have lots of fun today■ he exclaimed it so happily

⌠Good.. I▓ve been waiting for some honest killing for awhile.. might as well kill people who deserve to die right..?■ I said vaguely staring at a set of eyes as cold and blood scarred as my own with a wicked demonic smile that satan himself would run from

-I quickly hurried to the outskirts of the garden my eyes wide with rage as a black aura flowed around me as well as Seifer a trained battle aura that rang out that even the most honored of War gods through time beg to have.-

Silence┘ so silent┘ your mind is so quiet when I▓m out squall.. don▓t you want this silence forever.. this quiet night.. this silent peace..? this grand destruction.. Please┘heed me squall.. I▓m your pain.. not your enemy.. ⌠my pain.. is my enemy.. you dwell within me.. if you backcross me with sweet words I can cut you out just as easily as I created you..■ ┘ Understood.. I will take care of these fools .. you don▓t lose your honest temper.. if that happened there would be nothing left of the SeeD▓s or the Galbadlians I shall take some of your Pain now squall.. be at peace and rest in your own mind┘.■

⌠Squall.. Don▓t die..■ seifer said surprisingly serious

⌠Don▓t worry┘ I don▓t know the meaning of the word..■

-The Silence grew as the ground shook harder of the army of thousands coming fourth.. This Ironic feeling of Rage as squall and seifer tore their jackets off popping their necks and loading their gunblades.. men swarmed the two of them cutting away but hitting air as their mangled limbs found their way around the battle field..-

⌠DIE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!■ Squall proclaimed Dementedly with a wicked smile from ear to ear as he tore limbs from each man one swarmed his back as he placed his blade in the air and it sunk through his neck finding its way through the top of his skull breaking through his face as the blade came out it found its way into anothers heart.. and even after that another had his leg taken off.

⌠YOU COWARDS FIGHT HARDER YOU PATHETIC PIECES OF CRAP!■ Seifer said eagerly as men swarmed him left and right as he used his famous √ No Mercy √ tactic to slay 47 men at once-

Rinoas √PoV-

Squall.. please.. no more.. so much pain in your eyes┘ugh..

-Rinoa looked down to see nothing but her own blood with a galbadlian sword stuck in her side as she hit the ground mumbling squalls name-

Squalls √PoV-

┘its so quiet in my own mind..■squall┘■

Squall turned his head to look and see rinoa on the ground.. immediately his rage exploded.. a fatal divide had come across the only thing holding him in.. the real him.. the him that made the combative world tremble in his wake.. the squall leonhart that brought hell on earth and souls to heaven.. his hair changed to a longer style more fitting for a samurai than a modern day mercenary.. his shirt he tore off in blind anger.. blades being plunged into his skin but no blood coming out.. honest rage.. the most pure form of it.. the kind that cid was afraid of ever seeing and the kind Seifer couldent wait to see again..

⌠Your┘your┘your..all┘gonna┘die┘■ I said devilishly staring across a plank of easily two thousand men..

⌠Your now apart of my dance┘ The waltz of purification..■ √clink- Two gunblades in hand.. the Lionheart and another one.. one hard to be described.. a Dark gunblade with blood ingrained into it.. a furyfull form of hell it looked like it could even cut through the hardest of material.. Grievers Gift.. Grievers Weapon.. Grievers Pride Model No. 7 Completion..

Two hundred men swarmed.. no one walked away.. Squall quickly moved from man to man.. Slitting their throats cutting their eyes out.. ripping their guts out.. biting them if he had the chance one even got completely disembowled once squall saw it fit.. the rage and pain wouldent stop the water began to tremble as he hallered the words ⌠Fatal Divide■ and a beam of light bursted through what seemed to be the atmosphere as it struck down on hundreds of men blowing them to nothing but bloody chunks of the side walk the Seranade of the death joker.. the Pain of a thousand men in memory the Rage of a million in mind the ship that the army had came in was now divided.. the men nothing more than cantancerious bloody chunks on the grass and sidewalk his eyes lit up in not fury.. but now sorrow.. as he stepped to the young Rinoa heartily.. picked her up and walked her into the garden infirimary.. the Doctor took her in looking at the wound.. She was still very alive.. just in a lot of pain and a lot of blood loss.. Squall fell asleep on the bedside drifting from exhaustion of all the war he had waged.. This whent down in the Balamb history as the Slaughter of the Galbadlian Force..

Fade to black

Perhaps this made me feel better I don▓t know.. don▓t care Ill be posting a new chapter as it is I would have continued this one but its 3 in the morning and im tired in any case review me if you hate it you suck im sleepy if you love it I love you thanks for the post U guys rawk much love! 


End file.
